I DON'T WANT YOU BACK
by Shortie91
Summary: ANOTHER DASEY SONGFIC AND A SLIGHT Masey...AT LEAST IN THE BEGINING
1. Guy version

**AN:** HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY WHICH IS REALLY POINTLESS AND KEEP IN MIND I'M A VERY BAD WRITER SO IF WANNA READ A GOOD STORY MIGHT WANNA TURN BACK NOW. **Lyrics **and _THOUGHTS._

**MAX'S POV**

I was sitting on the couch drinking whatever is in my cup. I didn't bother asking just wanna drink anything with alcohol in it. One of my friends Johnny looked over at me looking confused. Probably wondering why I'm by myself.

"Where's your girl? Is she looking for a room so you guys could have your own little party?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No not with me" chugging the rest of my drink "I can't believe after what happened earlier they had the nerve to come here." He saw me glaring at them.

"What are you talking about? All I see is your girl and Venturi they seem happy"

"Exactly that's the problem their here and their still breathing and smiling like idiots"

"Oook how many drinks of you had? Because I think your losing it"

"Forget it you would be grossed out if I told you"

"If it gets the stick out of your ass than tell me"

**FLASHBACK**

_I can't wait to see how surprise Casey will be when I show up and remember our anniversary_.

I parked my car in front of her house and walked in. Its so quiet. _I guess the family is out_ I smiled _Perfect that means me and Casey has the house to ourselves. She won't mind if we skip dinner if I make her moan I always do anyways I can't wait I can almost hear her right now. _I stopped and frowned_ Wait a minute I actually can hear her. That's impossible! How can she be moaning if I'm right here? Hmm…maybe she's by herself just thinking of me_) I smiled again and continued walking up to her room. I was so sure she was by herself but I heard something hitting the wall over and over again and her moaning again.

"Oh god Derek please don't stop" she moaned

"Don't worry baby I won't stop" he moaned back

_No it can't be. Venturi's probably just has a girl over in her room just to see her face when she finds out what he did_ but just to be sure I opened the door and see Derek fucking **MY** girl like there's no tomorrow. They still didn't notice me standing there.

So out of anger I threw the nearest thing at the wall just to get their attention…which was pointless because it was just a pillow that probably fell off the bed and they were still going at it. So I made another attempt to threw something else luckily it was a book that was by her lamp. That got their attention.

"HEY DO YOU MIND?! WE'RE BUSY GET OUT" He threw a hairbrush at me.

"Der-ek get off" Casey seemed shocked that I caught her with **HIM**.

"Well tell him to leave so we can get off" He got more frustrated for not be able to finish what they started.

"I can't believe you and with your brother of all the guys you picked him that's just sick"

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to find out this way"

"Yeah neither did I you couldn't of wait for another 15 minutes at least by then we would've been done instead waiting for you to leave"

"Der-ek would you stop it you're not helping"

"Who said I wanted to help? I told you to leave him 6 months ago"

"6 MONTHS?! YOU'VE SCREWING WITH HIM FOR 6 MONTHS?! WE'VE BEEN GOING OUT FOR A YEAR!" I tried not to cry in front of her _She doesn't deserve my tears_ but I felt a couple slide down my cheek anyways.

"Yeah yeah yeah can we skip: 'Oh this how could? I thought we had something' bullshit so we can finish already or do u wanna stay and watch?"

"Don't worry about it I'm out of here you're going to hell for this" I left them alone.

"Well at least I'll have company" he shouts loud enough so I can hear him "It looks like we're gonna have to start over again babe" I heard him say to her.

She giggles "Mmmmmm sounds good to me" and their at it again _Damn it he won_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh man that sucks dude"

"Yeah"

"Its one thing to screw with some other guy but screwing her brother that's just sick…ah well there's some hot girls here that are pretty wasted that you could give them a ride in your backseat huh?" he smiled at me.

"Yeah that could take my mind off of it" I looked at the closest girl next to me and smiled at her "Hey"

She smiled back at me "Hey"

"You having fun?"

"Nah this party is like totally boring"

_Great she dumb too…this would be easier than I thought…of course who can say no to me? No one has before_ "Yeah it is" I put my lips next to her ear and whispered "How about we have our own party little party in my backseat?"

She smiled at me "Ok" and we went to my car.

**10 minutes later**

"Hey how was she?"

"She was good but it didn't help me forget about Casey" I saw Casey grinding against Derek and he has his hand on her hips and kissed her. Then he started attacking her neck making sure to leave a mark on her and was looking right at me the whole time. Since he knew I was watching them he decided to mark his territory. The look of triumph in his eyes knowing he won.

_I can't take it anymore. I have to get out of here_ I was about to leave but I saw the karaoke machine and thought of something better. I picked out a song grabbed the mic and just waited for everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone I'm not much of a singer but I wanna to sing this song to my girl- oh I mean my EX girlfriend Casey so here it goes" everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. Looking confused probably wondering when we broke up and why. Derek was still behind her. He put his arms around her and bended down a little so he could put his head on her shoulders.

"Well this should be amusing" I heard him say to her and she just giggled.

I started singing and to make sure to look at them the whole time.

**Whoa oh oh**

**Ooh hooh**

**No No No**

_**[Verse 1:]**_

**See, I don't know why I liked you so much**

**I gave you all, of my trust**

**I told you, I loved you, now that's all down the drain**

**Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now**

**Fuck the presents might as well throw em out**

**Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack**

**Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back**

**Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now**

**Fuck the presents might as well throw em out**

**Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack**

**Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back**

_**[Verse 2:]**_

**You thought, you could**

**Keep this shit from me, yeah**

**Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story**

**Ya played me, ya even gave him head**

**Now ya askin for me back**

**Ya just another act, look elsewhere**

**Cuz ya done with me**

**Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now**

**Fuck the presents might as well throw em out**

**Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack**

**Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back**

**Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now**

**Fuck the presents might as well throw em out**

**Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack**

**Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back**

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

**Ya questioned, did I care**

**You could ask anyone, I even said Ya were my great one**

**Now its, over, but I do admit I'm hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe**

**Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now**

**Fuck the presents might as well throw em out**

**Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack**

**Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back**

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

Everyone was looking between them and me then bust out laughing. I mean everyone especially those two. Actually Casey and Venturi were rolling on the floor from laughing so much. _What the fuck? Did I miss something? How can they find this funny?_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Girl version

**AN: **_THIS_ IS CASEY'S AND **THIS** IS DEREK'S WHEN THERE SINGING.

**CASEY'S POV**

After I was done laughing I got up and grabbed the mic from him.

"Wow you were right you can't sing for shit" I said trying not to start laughing again "Now its my turn to sing you a song" He just stood there wondering what I'm doing. Once I got the song I turned around to face him and got started.

_Oh oh_

_Oooh_

_No no no_

_(You know there is two sides to every story)_

_See I don't know why you cryin' like a bitch_

_Talkin' shit like a snitch Why you write a song 'bout me_

_If you really didn't care_

_You wouldn't wanna share_

_Tellin' everybody just how you feel_

_Fuck what I did was your fault somehow Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out_

_Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack_

_Well guess what yo, fuck you right back_

_Fuck what I did was your fault somehow Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out_

_Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack_

_Well guess what yo, fuck you right back_

_You thought you could really make me moan_

_I had better sex all alone (ha ha ha ha)_

_I had to turn to your friend_

_Now you want me to come back_

_You must be smokin' crack_

_I'm goin' else where and thats a fact_

_Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud_

_Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud_

_Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back_

_Well guess what yo, your sex was wack_

_Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud_

_Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud_

_Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back_

_Well guess what yo, your sex was wack_

_Whoa whoa_

_Uh uh yea_

_Whoa whoa_

_Uh uh yea_

_Whoa whoa_

_Uh uh yea_

_Whoa whoa_

_Uh uh yea_

_You questioned did I care Maybe I would have if you woulda gone down there_

_Now it's over_

_But I do admit I'm glad I didn't catch your crabs_

_I can't sweat that cause I got to go_

_Fuck what I did was your fault somehow Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out_

_Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack_

_Well guess what yo, fuck you right oh uh uh yea_

_oh oh uh uh yea_

_oh oh uh uh yea_

_oh oh_

_uh uh yea_

_You made me do this_

"Why are you so shocked? Did you expect me to crawl back to you or something?" I laughed at his expression. _Where's a camera when you need one?_

He glared at me "You bitch you just embarrassed me in front of the whole school"

I pouted at him "Awww are you gonna go cry to your mommy now and write in your little diary that was under your mattress"

He scoffed "I don't have a diary" _Then why looked so worried?_

"Oh really so this is just your homework" I pulled it out of my purse. He instantly paled when I opened it.

"That's not a diary it's a journal"

"When you're whining in it and saying how life's unfair it's a diary" some people chuckled a few called him a fag.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?" his eyes started to get a little misty _Oh my god even I'm not this much of a drama queen. I can't believe I survived pretending I liked him this long_

I already read so many times but I wanted to read the one I hated the most. The reason why I did this to him. Once I finally found it I started reading it out loud so everyone can hear.

"God I hate Venturi and his stupid friends. Why can't they just except it that football is better than hockey? He thinks he's better than me. I should just prove to him that I'm better. He seems to be attached to that Casey girl. He acts like she's his property or something. I bet he would be pissed if I asked her out and I got to be the first one to fuck her instead of him. It would be so easy to steal her away from him and neither would know what hit them. Johnny thinks I can't do it so he bet 40 bucks on it. Which is a bit pricy I don't think any girl is worth that much but hey I prove both of them wrong and get to tap that ass so there's no way I can lose. This is gonna be easy money"

"Casey its not as bad as it seems"

"It seems like you were just using me to prove a point to Derek and your boyfriend pays you if you fuck me and you think I'm not even worth 40 bucks. Yet your asking me why I'm doing this? Did you seriously think I wasn't going to find out?"

"Ok I'll admit it was like that at first but then I started to fall for you I'm sorry"

"BULLSHIT you don't even like me you just like it that I let you fucked me and didn't complain in front of your face like all your other girlfriends. Why would they wanna stay with a minute man anyways?"

Everyone "Ooooh" at that.

"If I was that bad than why did you stay? When you knew why I asked you out in the first place? Why didn't you just say no when I did?"

"I thought about it but than I thought of something better"

"What's that?"

"I told Derek and the whole school what you were up to and decided to let you think I don't know about the bet. Let you fucked me and told all the girls how you weren't even bigger than half a toothbrush and you make minute man look good" all the girls started giggling at that.

"And told everyone that you're so retarded you didn't even know that Derek was fucking me in your car, in your house, your desk, and your bed. Oh yeah did I mentioned that it wasn't even me you were fucking most of the time?"

"Bullshit"

I raised an eyebrow "Oh you want prove?" I put a memory card in my camera hook it up to the big screen T.V.

**AN: Just imagine a drag queen(covered his privets real good) and Max fooling around…he thinks its Casey. **

His jaw hit the ground halfway through it. Everyone was pointing and laughing at him again.

"That should teach you a lesson to not to take what's mine" Derek came over and put his arm around me "Kick ass job babe"

I giggled "Thanks" I handed the other mic to him.

Then we started singing.

[Spoken]

Uh, I like it baby (yeah)

Uh, one time for the club (ye-eah)

Two time for my thugs, uh-huhThree times for my ladies, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon (ooh, oh)

Uh, Nivea y'all.. JE y'all... (oooh)

Uh-uh, JE y'all

_It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me So I'm tellin everybody let him be_

_Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby_

_So I thought I had to let you know_

_Find someone that you can call your own_

_Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone_

_And if I touch you I'll be wrong_

_Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone_

_Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Here's a little advice for you, find your own man_

**It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me**

**Seems like a lot of niggas tryin me**

**Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell naw!**

**So now you really better check yourself**

**Messin with my girl is bad for your health and**

**So you know you will be dealt with**

**Better find your own girl**

**Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya**

**Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone**

**Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya**

**Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl**

_Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man You should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now_

**And playa I'm warning you, if you want my girl**

**I suggest that you look but don't touch, now-now**

_It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man_

**It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me, don't mess with my girl**

_Hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man_

**So hard to find a girl that's down for me, don't mess with my girl**

_Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone_

_Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Here's a little advice for you, find your own man_

**Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya**

**Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone**

**Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya**

**Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl**

_If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone_

_Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Here's a little advice for you, find your own man_

**If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya**

**Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone**

**Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya**

**Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl**

"I love you babe"

"I love you too"

"You know you probably scared poor little Maxy for life enough so he won't even think about screwing another girl"

"Than I did all them a favor"

He smirks "That's my girl"

**THE END**


End file.
